<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701536">Unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Heterosexual Sex, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Pseudo-Incest, Shapeshifting, but not really cuz it’s Loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first attempt at writing thorki.<br/>It's pretty simple as far as plot goes.<br/>Loki can't stop lusting after Thor.  After he found out they weren't actually related. He then decides to let himself have him.  Thor never could see through his illusions so he figures he'll never get caught.  Perfect plan right?<br/>This whole thing is mostly just Loki being loki.<br/>I basically wanted to see if I could capture their personalities respectively, so let me know how I did in that regard...<br/>I mean... this is basically hetero... but also its not really?   Cuz Loki in my mind is genderfluid... and I tried to convey that by using both male and female pronouns but I'm not sure it came across correctly.... feel free to give constructive feedback about that.<br/>I don't know where this fits into the timeline of the verse.   Use your imagination.<br/>I will gladly accept tips and or link that will help me figure out the appropriate timeline.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Also I do freely admit to playing fast and lose with the details and timelines of the marvel-verse.  I've seen all of the movies at least once but the timelines and whatnot confuse the heck out of me.<br/>Ok... this is....  uncomfortable for me.  I am vehemently against incest.  I do feel a need to state that.  &amp; clarify that They share no dna, so they are not actually related.  Therefore,  it's acceptable.  <br/>I define incest as being sexual relations between <br/>1. people who share the same dna. <br/>2. are closely related blood relatives.   </p><p>Science says that 4th cousins are not in danger of the birth defects associated with incestuous relationships. </p><p>By this definition, Loki is not related to Thor by blood.  Loki is a frost giant.   He has completely different parents than Thor.  Therefore they are not related.  It is not incest as such.  <br/>Loki was adopted and raised to believe that he and Thor were siblings.  That was a lie.  After he found the truth, he distanced himself from Odin and Frigga and no longer identified as part of the family.   This was in the comics more so than the movies.   As such... it's not illicit.   <br/>I get that some, ney, most people still would not enter a romantic relationship with someone who they thought was a blood relative... however.   It’s a moralistic gray area and not illegal as such.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki had always been of a mind to do as he wished regardless of consequences.  So when he found himself lusting after his not-brother and his huge cock, he decided to let himself have him.  He smirked at himself in the mirror and shifted his body to a more pleasing form for such things.<br/>
Thor was much too honorable to ever let himself have Loki in his usual form, also much to dense to pick up on how much of a shockit had beenfor Loki to find out that everything about himself he thoughtwastrue, had been a lie.  A carefully constructed falsehood by none other than the allfather.  Loki snorted.  </p><p>"And they call me the master of lies."  He muttered to himself aloud and shook his head as he lengthened his hair.  He focused on his spells and wove the enchantments thoroughly so they would hold without his focused intentions.  His sedir would hold this form until he reversed the enchantments with the proper counterspell. </p><p>Loki was tired of being plagued by unbridled lust for the ruggedly handsome man he had thought to be his brother.   When he had found out the truth of who he was, it had been as though a floodgate opened up inside him and everything had been re-examined in a new light.<br/>
"Why would they lie to me?"  He screamed to the empty room.  He stalked over towards his desk and punched the wall half-heartedly.  Displays of pointless brute strength had always been Thor's forte.  He smiled as he let the thoughts of his not-brother flood over him.  </p><p>Thor had always been his only friend.  The muscular blonde oaf seemed unbothered by all the strange proclivities that the other asgardians found off-putting.  Thor had always been there, looking out for Loki when others, save Frigga seemed not to care at all.  He shook his raven hair and began to work shifting his new body to something that allowed for easier access and a spontaneity that his usual form didn't.   Loki didn't care for any one body over another.   No matter the shape or parts involved,  it was always him inside it.  He had always been of a mind to let himself have anything and everything he ever wanted.   Shifting his body about had proved to be grate fun, and in the past, incredibly useful.   He did so often and at will.  It had been nearly a year of his house arrest after his meltdown about his origins.  He had hoped Thor would approach him.  Loki had even been flirting with the warrior a bit.  Though Thor seemed to think it all in jest. Loki had determinedthat his dear brother, who wasn't his brother, was too thick to pick up the tricksters subtle hints.  So the trickster god knew what he must do.  It wasn’t as if he hadn’t done such things before.  </p><p>He had a few children somewhere or other that he had born.  He hadn’t any interest in the poor lowly human creatures though and left them with their fathers in the realm of midgard.  He somewhat had determined that they were better off for it.  They may likely be passed on by now and their fleeting lives nothing more than the stuff of legends and myth.   Though, so were he and Thor as far as most Midgardians were concerned.  Yet the two of them lived on.  Loki shook the thoughts away.  </p><p>Back to his current situation.  Thor would be drinking with his friends in a brothel outside of town.  The trickster knew approaching Thor in such a setting was his best option for a fast meaningless fuck.  He convinced himself that simply experiencing Thor in that way once or twice would cure him of the desire for something more permanent,  more real.   That, he knew was a dangerous line of thought and one he needed to dispel as quickly as possible.  There was no point in wanting something that could never be.  He moved on to the outfit he'd acquired for this plan.  A skimpy dress in a feminine color that he didn’t normally wear.  Thor would likely never be the wiser. </p><p> Loki finished adjusting the low cut pink rose colored dress, tucked one edge of it up into his garter.  He hadn’t bothered with undergarments other than the garters.  He was pretending to be a tart after all.  He fluffed his curly black hair, hanging long and wavy down his back and then painted his lips with a tawdry shade of pink that matched the dress.  He slipped on the heels and then in a blink he was standing in front of the tavern.  He took one deep breath and then entered.  Thor was in a corner booth laughing riotously with his friends.  Fandral and Volstagg seemed to be arguing good naturedly about some battle technique.  Thor looked restless.  Loki saw the way his eyes surveyed the room, flitting over the other women mulling about, and he was delighted to notice the way his brother’s eyes lingered over a few of the men.   Loki smiled to himself and got himself a pint, and one for Thor.  He smiled warmly and set the pint down in front of a surprised but interested Prince of Asgard.  </p><p>“You look like you need another m'lord.”  Loki said in a high pitched female voice.  When he changed, it was completely and entirely.  Thor, the lunkhead never paid any attention to such things.  </p><p>“Thank you my dear.  Tell me what is a fine lady such as yourself doing in a place such as this?”  The blonde asgardian asked, flashing a charming grin.  </p><p>“I was looking for a thrill.”  Loki grinned and let some heat show in her eyes.  Thor returned the heat.  </p><p>“I might be able to help you with that m'lady.”  Thor grinned pulling Loki into his lap and kissing her thoroughly.  Loki moaned and ground her hips against him, desperate for some friction.   </p><p>“How needy you are already.  Either you would have taken anyone at all or you came here with the intention of bedding me.”  Thor murmured as he sucked on the sensitive flesh of Loki’s neck.</p><p>“Would it anger m’lord to know that I hunger for him?  After all, I’m hardly alone in that.  So many want to taste you.”  Loki mumbled as Thor continued to nuzzle at her neck.  She felt him grin against her flesh before he sat back on the bench and opened his trousers, undoing his breeches and freeing himself from the confines.  Loki glanced around, no one had paid any attention.  This was a brothel after all and far worse was being done in other corners.  </p><p>“Then have a taste.”  Thor instructed, giving himself a leisurely stroke.  Loki dropped to her knees between his spread thighs.  She teased the tip with her tongue tasting the tiny dot of precome there.  She then engulfed him fully swallowing him down into her throat.  He groaned with pleasure and Loki couldn’t resist looking up at his face through her long dark lashes.  He was the picture of bliss.  He reclined slack jawed, eyes half closed, a groan of pleasure rolled out of him as he wound his fingers through her hair.  After a few more minutes Thor tugged on her hail until she popped off of his thick 8 inches with a smirk.  </p><p>“Come lass, have a seat.  Let us both seek what we need.”  Thor’s hands engulfed her waist as she straddled him.  He reached between their bodies and steadied his cock as he entered her dripping cavity in one go.  </p><p>“Oh yes m’lord, you fit perfectly.  I knew you would.”  Loki purred as she began to rise up and lower herself back down onto Thor's thick cock.  Volstagg and Fandral hadn’t so much as batted an eye at them.  Thor gripped her breasts pulling down the dress and leaning forward to lick and tease the pink rosy nipples there.  She moaned and arched one of her supple breasts further into his mouth as she rode him even faster.  She had to wonder from his friend's lack of reaction how often he did this sort of thing.  </p><p>“How often have you thought of this?”  Thor asked huskily as his fingers pinched and teased her breasts.  </p><p>“Ever since I found out that we weren’t…. Er… mm… feels like forever m’lord.”  Loki covered after nearly giving herself away.  She bit her lip and noticed that Fandral was standing near at hand.  </p><p>“Might I join you Thor?  She looks particularly ripe.”  The suave warrior grinned.  </p><p>“Yes, do.  She is fully ripe Fan.  Take her mouth, I have her cunny occupied.”  The other man moved unlacing his breeches as he came to stand near her head.  Loki opened her mouth and took him in eagerly.  She moaned around him and Thor doubled his efforts thrusting up into her.  She felt Thor fingering her asshole and when he slipped a finger into it, she lost it.  She clamped down on him and shook and screamed around the flesh in her mouth.  She lapped at it hungrily as she rode her orgasm, Thor certainly had stamina, she had to give him that much.  Loki glanced at Thor looking at her with hunger and something else.  Something she didn’t want to see on his face.  Something that looked like recognition.  She sucked Fandral down into her throat and swallowed around him, moaning obscenely as Thor began to finger fuck her anus.  When Fandral spilled his seed in her mouth she swallowed every last drop.  Fandral grinned and returned to his seat across from Valstaag and they resumed their conversation.  Before he sat down though, he paused beside Thor and leaned in and kissed the blonde man, a chaste peck if ever there was one but Jealousy the likes of which Loki had never felt before flared in her chest hot and heavy.  She wasn’t sure what Thor saw on her face but whatever it was, he seemed to like it as only a few minutes later he was pounding into her with ferocious abandon.  She wrapped herself around him and clung to his shoulders.  She felt him nuzzle her neck and whisper into her ear.<br/>
“I would have you like this always Loki if you had but told me you wanted me in this way.”  Loki froze and her eyes widened as she felt the world tilt around her.  Thor fingered the necklace she was wearing.  “I gave this to you for your birthday last year, before we found out you were a jotun.”  Loki clenched his eyes shut as his cheeks flamed pink with embarrassment.  How could he be so careless?  He’d been so worked up over his plans and intentions for tricking Thor that he had completely forgotten to remove the necklace.  He hadn’t taken it off since Thor gave it to him, it being enchanted to enhance his magic.  She finally opened her mouth to speak but he shushed her with a kiss as he spilled himself inside her.  It was like lightning going up her spine as she felt the hot powerful seed course through her.  She cried out as she came a second time, clamping down on him and milking every last drop from him.  She sat shaking and completely spent in his lap.  She stood on shaky legs and smoothed her skirt down, then turned and bolted from the brothel.  She didn’t stop running until she reached her rooms in the palace and slammed the door shut.  She threw herself down onto the bed after stripping off the female clothes but too tired to mutter the counter enchantment to return to normal.  Loki fell asleep.  </p><p>“Brother?  Brother you must wake.  Are you alright?”  Thor asked, shaking his shoulder.  </p><p>“Fine.  I’m fine brother.  Why are you here?”  Loki asked rolling over and cracking an eye at the one person he didn’t want to see right then.  He still had Thor's cum dried on his thighs in a mess of pleasure.  </p><p>“Mother was worried when you didn’t come to breakfast.  She sent me to check on you.  Why are you still wearing this body?  I thought you would have tired of it last night.”  Thor said raking his eyes over the nude form of his  very attractive brother.  Who wasn’t really his brother at all.  He noted.  </p><p>“I was too tired to counter the spell.”  Loki shrugged, causing his tits to shake and Thor to oogle them hungrily.  Loki grinned seductively and let the sheet fall from his body and waggled his eyebrows at his brother.  “Care for another ride?”  He asked seductively.  Thor didn’t waste a minute in tugging off his clothes.  He slid himself between Loki’s spread thighs and very happily buried himself there.  </p><p>“Thor!”  Loki moaned as she arched up off the bed and scrambled to find purchase in his flesh.  “Haven’t you ever heard of foreplay?”  She chastised him as he settled into a slow and sensual rhythm.  </p><p>“Sorry, I was a bit over eager.  I couldn’t stop thinking about you all evening after I got back.  I lay awake all night, thinking about what it felt like to bury myself inside you.  How I want to bury myself inside every form you possess.  I want to make you mine with every face you have.”  </p><p>“Don’t you find it even a little concerning that we were raised as siblings?”  Loki moaned.  Thor shrugged.  </p><p>“We share no blood.  There is more than one kind of brotherhood here.  You are my brother in battle, and you are family in that Odin adopted you.  We share no blood so it is not wrong.  Who else could I trust more than you with my secrets?”  Thor smiled. Loki moaned as he hit just the right spot inside her.  She wrapped her legs around him and gave herself over to the pleasure of it.  She drug herself out of bed after that and decided that she wasn’t done wearing this body yet.  She dressed herself and went to rouse Thor.  </p><p>“Don’t you have arms practice you spoiled Prince?”  She teased him.  He grinned.  </p><p>“Don’t you have magic lessons with mother?”  He returned.  Loki paled.  </p><p>“Shit! She’ll know what we’ve been up to too.  I need to hurry.”  Thor laughed as he watched her scramble from the room.  He got himself ready and headed to the training room at a much more leisurely pace.   Frigga would most certainly know, and she wouldn’t be surprised in the least.  Of that Thor was certain.  His father wasn’t the only one gifted with foresight.  Odin had paid a dear price for the power, Frigga was born with it.  Later that day as they were all sitting down to dinner, Loki looked shamefaced and embarrassed, still wearing his female form while Odin barely batted his eye at any of them.  </p><p>“Congratulations on finally getting over yourselves.  I wondered how long you two would dance around each other before the inevitable happened.”  Odin said.  Thor grinned.  </p><p>“You’re not angry father?”  Loki asked schooling his feminine features to a blank expression.  </p><p>“Why should I be angry?  My son is in love with a trusted ally.  A prince of Jotunheim, or princess if you prefer, who was fostered here many moons ago.  We hoped to foster a more permanent alliance with the jotun.  Your relationship and offspring will do that wonderfully.  I will send word to king Laufey at once.  We no longer need to fear the frost giants.  This is good news!”  Odin exclaimed gleefully.  Thor and Loki stared at each other.  It hadn’t been unexpected to anyone but them it seemed.  Finally Loki grinned and breathed a sigh of relief.  Thor grinned at her and they continued the meal talking of inconsequential and usual things.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>.<br/>I had a couple other ideas.. sort of au things for these two...  I'm not sure if I can get out of my own head enough to actually let myself write them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>